


I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance

by Alice (spideychelle_romanogers)



Series: Everything That I've Dreamed Of [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, he needs to get his fill before he lets her go, peter intends to make michelle remember him, they give it a second go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Sequel to Making The Most of the Night. The next day after Peter and Michelle complete their deal to sleep together before graduation, Peter realizes he's still in love with Michelle and afraid to say goodbye. He returns the next day fixed on finding a way to let go.





	I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who asked for a sequel for the first fic! I've had this section done ages ago but I just never had the heart to post it. It's not a perfect close, just a continuation. I don't know if this is where the story ends.

Peter never matured so much as he did that night. Leaving Michelle was the hardest thing he ever had to do. It was as though walking away from her door was like signing away his soul. The further he went, the more he could feel just how much he had messed up. He never understood heartache the way he did now. It was everything he wanted, having this moment with her meant everything to him.

But Peter Parker was not the kind of person to just walk away. He felt physically pained as he got further from her door, feeling real throbbing aches as he realized lulling himself into thoughts that this would mean anything would just be a lie.

It was moments like these that reminded Peter he was just a kid. Even at eighteen, even as a legal adult, he was young. He wasn't ready to see things like this the way he should. He was mid-crisis with thoughts of school and leaving home and starting a new life. The last thing he needed to toss his way was thoughts of a girl he loved that he'd have to walk away from in a matter of weeks.

The back of his head and neck were burning as he chastised himself for agreeing to this in the first place. He kicked a cemented street flower pot on his way across the street, forgetting his own strength for a minute as he watched it collapse in on itself. Reaching to fix it, he knew there was nothing he could do so he just hurried away.

Nearing his apartment, he couldn't imagine facing Aunt May without at least someone understanding what he was going through.

_I made a mistake._

Before he could even get to his door, Ned replied to his text message.

_What happened?_

Peter sighed.

_I'm still in love with her. I'm so stupid._

As May greeted him, he made an excuse about the delay before excusing himself, actually feeling as exhausted as he claimed to be. May looked concerned but he didn't have the heart to handle it right now. Ned kept texting him. Peter didn't know what to say anymore as he checked the last text.

_What now?_

Peter chuckled a little as he realized the next bit was comedic.  
_She asked me to go back tomorrow._

_So it went well?_

_I feel like I'm dying, dude_

_That bad?_

Ned didn't understand Peter didn't know how to explain so he shut his eyes to dream of any world but this one.

There was only one text when he woke up:

_If it's only going to make it worse, don't go tomorrow._

Peter spent the whole morning contemplating if Ned was right. He had a few hours to decide, but the sooner he removed himself from the situation, the less likely he would be to offend Michelle. Or at least, he'd have more time to make an excuse. Swallowing, he moved to text Michelle that he was cancelling.

 _About today_ , he sent.

The reply was almost instant. _Yeah?_

Peter immediately changed his mind, so fast he couldn't even stop himself as he typed. _What time should I be there?_

_Idk_

_Helpful_

_Shut up._

Peter laughed, his heart still a little numb. He couldn't even help himself. _Last night was amazing_

Michelle typed for a really long time. He waited nervously as the next text came. _Yup_

Peter bit his lip, unsure of what that meant. Michelle texted again: _You were okay too._

Rolling his eyes, he texted her what every white boy out there in the world texted when they were unsure.

_;)_

Sighing as he waited, he giggled when Michelle answered. _Dork_

_I'll be right there_

Michelle couldn't help the grin that spread on her face when she read that. Laying back in her bed, she was happy she finally adopted a better outlook on this entire situation.

Peter would be forgotten.

The only way to get through this was telling herself that. She had to work to make it happen, but it was possible. One day he'd just be her first and her high school crush and nothing more. One day, her heart wouldn't ache to think about him.

One day, her bed wouldn't feel cold without him in it. She'd forget all about those precious few hours she had him around to make her feel like she had everything she wanted.

Picking herself up, she headed to the bathroom to do the same self-loathing stare she did in the bathroom the day before. She had more reasons to hate herself this time, particularly for inviting the same heartbreaker back into her house. Wiping at her face to make sure there wasn't any lingering makeup, she adjusted her outfit how she could to look more presentable.

To maintain some kind of self-respect for herself, she promised she wouldn't change for Peter. She woke up in the same pajamas she'd answer the door in, she made that promise to herself. Still she couldn't help tucking the cami in a little and adjusting the shorts. This was her way of sending a message: she did not care.

Peter Parker was nothing but a blip in her timeline and nothing would change that.

As long as she stuck to her plan there was no way this could hurt her. Tying her hair into its usual weekday bun, she tore herself away from the mirror.

Contrarily, Peter had never spent so much time in front of a mirror adjusting himself. Whether it was his hair or his outfit, he couldn't really decide what was wrong with him as he slipped on everything in his closet.

Peter needed a plan for coping. Sitting down on the edge of his bathtub, he stared at the tiles in his bathroom as if counting them would get him the answers he needed.

This was only going to end well if he didn't have any regrets.

He'd already considered not going, but that implied so much regret he could never go through with it. If he was going to go, he needed to return home knowing he'd tried everything. That implied two things, one, he gave her all he could give, two, he told her the truth.

When the thought first occurred to him, he was so opposed he willed himself to find another solution but he quickly realized there was a reason for this answer: it meant Peter did everything he'd been afraid to do.

He faked determination as best he could all the way to her door.

Seeing her was perhaps the biggest sign he could fulfill with at least one half of his promise. Even if it was less composed than her last look, Michelle had never looked more like herself. Her hair in the messy bun he knew to expect, Peter laughed as he felt tempted to push the frizzy bangs back behind her ear.

Her outfit felt like a purposeful tease but he pretended not to have noticed as he entered the apartment. He took a good look around this time.

"What did you do all day?" he asked, knowing by their silence at the door that pleasantries were of no use between them. They didn't need to make small talk. They knew what they were here for. At least Peter knew what Michelle asked him back for and he _definitely_ knew what _he_ was here for.

"Nothing," she answered, sounding dismissive but being completely honest. Peter didn't wear his oversized sweater this time but he did wear one of his ridiculous dorky t-shirts. Michelle pretended as though there was something she wanted more than to peel it off him so she'd never have to tell him she thought the jokes were cute.

Michelle reminded herself of her plan. Peter was just a blip in her timeline. This would mean nothing. This would never mean anything.

Peter had one goal in mind: he'd give Michelle everything he had in him.

Smiling as he rehearsed, he approached Michelle until they were an inch away from each other. "Why did you ask me back here?"

"I don't know," Michelle lied.

"What do you want, Michelle?"

She shrugged, never able to confront the truth, even when prompted. "Why did you come?"

"I'm asking you first. What do you want me here for?"

Trying her best to keep her breath steady, she tried to figure out how to keep from implicating herself. Peter just needed her to say the words to confirm his fears: he needed her to say this was just about hooking up.

As Peter got closer, Michelle found herself backing away. "Yesterday was-" she interrupted herself, knowing that the wrong word would ruin everything. "I just wanted that again."

"Wanted what?" Peter asked, feigning cluelessness to force her to speak.

"You," she answered, intimidated by his intent stare as she backed up against a wall. He was still only inches away.

"You wanted me?" Peter asked, false confusion staining his tone as he worried she wouldn't just plainly confirm his fears like he needed her to. He just needed her to admit this was just a hook up.

"I just needed that again," she mumbled, doing her best to sound casual. Peter could see her nerves matched his own. There was barely any air between them when Peter stopped approaching her. "While we had the chance," she added, feeling like it'd make her sound more reasonable to just be taking advantage of a circumstance. That wasn't what Peter was hearing.

Peter was pleading with her just to break his heart already but she wasn't caving.

Hopeful that he was done asking questions, Michelle leaned in a little only for him to match her, their lips meeting as Michelle caved to his simple touches, a hand on her arm, another on her chin. Her heart was in his hands and he didn't even know it.

Before she could settle into that comfort, he pulled away again, their noses touching as he looked into her eyes. Their lips ghosted over each other's. "What did you need, Michelle?"

At this proximity, Michelle realized she was powerless. She couldn't so much as bend the truth.

"You. I needed you."

That was just enough for Peter to tell himself that shred of hope was worth the aftershock.

He needed to believe that meant what he wanted it to mean. He needed that more than he needed the truth. That delusional chance was everything to him.

 _Blip in the timeline,_ Michelle reminded herself desperately as she shivered when he kissed her. She never cried but there was a small part of her afraid that this would all become too much. Instead of distancing herself or pulling away while she still could, Michelle stood there dead-still as Peter Parker broke her heart with a kiss.

The longer the kiss lasted, the more Michelle could feel her heart caving in on itself. Completely out of breath, she pulled out of his embrace.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She was forcing a smile as she nodded.

"Just give me a second," she said, before quickly making her way to the bathroom. Leaning back against the door, she felt ashamed of just how much it took for her not to panic.

As Peter waited, he faced facts with himself that he wasn't going to make it home after this. Whatever happened, he brought his suit so he could work after, clear his head and move on from this tragedy. Pulling out his phone, he firmly decided to follow through as he texted Aunt May that he would be sleeping over at Ned's. Just as he was pressing send, Michelle stepped out of the bathroom and Peter nearly jumped.

"What's in the bag this time?" she asked, so sudden that he forgot to ask why she left. Last time, he'd bought her flowers and had to hide them in his bag with the books he brought so that May would believe he was really going out to study. Today, the bag was stuffed with his suit, so he didn't have an answer for her.

"I forgot you don't like flowers," he lied, wincing as he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

"I lied to you, actually," she said, coming closer and crossing her arms.

"Oh?"

"I like flowers. I'm just allergic." Peter sighed out. For once, his lies worked to his advantage. At least it meant she wouldn't go near his bag.

"That's such a weird thing to lie about," he joked.

"Says the guy who bought me flowers."

Michelle coached herself already, prepared to resist getting overwhelmed. So long as she stuck to her guns and didn't let any ideas get into her head, she'd survive. Peter approached again, his pace nervous.

"I was trying to be romantic."

"By trying to kill me?"

Peter laughed. "How was I supposed to know? Jerk."’

Michelle could feel herself blushing. She'd promised herself she would never let him see her like this. She bit her lip as Peter stared, getting closer every passing second. Uncomfortable with the silence, Michelle went for her best defense.  
  
"You should really comb your hair after you shower. It looks like a mess." It was curly and messy in a way she was trying to pretend wasn't making her want to run a hand through it. She never knew Peter's hair curled like that. She was a little annoyed to find out, actually. It suited him so well she wondered if this little shit could look unattractive if he tried.

"At least _I_ changed out of my pajamas," he snapped back playfully. Michelle looked bashful but Peter didn't want to confess just how much he liked the look. She seemed comfortable, yes, but he couldn't help noticing just how short the shorts were. He also wasn't going to complain about the top, maybe mostly because it made it evident she wasn't wearing a bra. And he really, deeply enjoyed knowing that fact. He bit his lip as he looked her over.

The longer Peter stared the more Michelle wondered why this took them so long. It didn't speak at all to him reciprocating her feelings but she never really considered the fact that maybe Peter was attracted to her at least.  
  
She was getting ideas again. "Stop looking at me like that," she complained with a smile.

The kiss was unexpected, though she could have guess it was coming. She just wasn't prepared for him to be so close so soon, nor was she prepared for how weak she became just at his touch.

Peter broke away, his heart beating too hard for him to think straight. With a small huff, he admired the way she looked with her lips parted and her eyes wanting. "What, no lip gloss this time?"

Michelle was just grateful he couldn't feel her shaking. "I hate you," she lied before putting her arms around his shoulders and surrendering herself to her fate. She'd let this boy do anything he wanted with her, even break her heart. She pulled him back in before Peter had a chance to set his mind straight.

He was living off the heat between them, trying to lose himself in it even as a voice in his mind reminded him he had a plan. She guided him to her room, never breaking the kiss even as Peter chuckled when they stumbled into a wall.

They knocked a hanging frame off its axis as Peter tried to keep up with her, only breaking off when they shoved through the door and laughed. Michelle was closing the door as Peter tried to catch his breath. "For the record, that was your fault."

Michelle rolled her eyes at him. "You were distracting me."

Peter grinned as he pulled her in cheekily. "You are so beautiful, MJ," he said, looking into her eyes, too marveled to second guess himself. Michelle was grateful as he leaned in, knowing there was no way for her to answer him without exposing herself.

It was as if he didn't know just how much this was punishing her.

Michelle was surrounded, his arms wrapped around her keeping her upright, her fingers tangled in his hair, his smell staining the air she was breathing, a warmth radiating off of him that she knew would leave her soon.

It was already too much and she just wanted _more_.

Michelle directed them towards her bed, softly pulling Peter onto her even once their knees hit the edge and they lowered themselves onto it. Peter held her against him like she would disappear if he let go. The gentle reminder that he had a plan came to him when he needed it most.

A hand at her knee slowly sliding up, Peter wasted no time following Michelle's lead as she pulled him onto her by his shirt as she laid back on her bed. Peter hand reached under her shorts and stopped at her hips as he began kissing her neck. He settled his place on the bed as she parted her knees to let him in closer.

"I need you, Peter," she whispered before she could stop herself. Her heart raced when Peter pulled away to look at her. She feared judgment and discover, but instead he looked at her with this amazement in his eyes. He studied her face, his thumb brushing her cheek before it brushed her pouting lip. She held her breath, wondering when she'd ever feel so taken care of again.

Peter was ready right then to tell her he loved her, but he didn't get a chance to show her yet, and he had to stick to his plan. He studied her just to take in her words. She _needed_ him. He could just hear her say so over and over. Whatever she meant by it, he was willing to believe it meant they had hope.

At least for tonight.

Peter placed a slow kiss on her forehead, another on her nose, before finding his place in her kiss.

Michelle starts tugging at the edge of his t-shirt so Peter just pulls it off in one move only to catch Michelle staring. She looks jokingly annoyed again. Peter looks down at his abs and back at her. "What?"

"It just doesn't make sense."

"You just like what you see," he teased, looking down at her as he sat up to adjust himself. He pulled one of Michelle's legs up higher and tugged her closer to him. She smiled involuntarily at the pressure.

"Of course I do. You look like a meal, Parker." He almost snorted. "Are you blushing?" she teased.

"No, I'm offended. Don't objectify me." Michelle laughed. Peter lowered himself slowly, grinning. "I am a person," he continued, his hands slipping under her tank top. "I have feelings." They slid from her waist to her stomach and Michelle looked too distracted to answer. "And a brain."

"Debatable," she managed, trying not to gasp. He licked his lips as his hands slid up.

Michelle whimpered a bit as she pleaded with herself not to come completely undone as Peter kneaded her breasts and watched her expression with a boyish grin like he was winning. If she had her wits about her, she'd tell him to wipe the smile off his face but for now she stared him down as intently as he stared back, doing her best to suppress a moan.

"Don't be shy," he teased.

She gasped as he started kissing her neck. "You are so full of shit, Parker."

Peter lifted her tank slowly before Michelle finally pulled it over her head. Without missing a beat, he left long, wet kisses down her collarbone continuing down her chest as Michelle's breathing went unsteady.

" _Peter_ ," she whispered mindlessly, arching gently into his touch.

As his lips closed around one of her nipples, Michelle let out a loud whimper as her hand quickly found its way into his hair. Her fingers gently massaged his head as she sighed, her eyes shut.

Peter could get used to seeing Michelle like this but he knew better. He switched to her other breast and sucked her nipple between his teeth. With just a graze, Michelle was crying out quietly. Her hands lightly tugged on his hair. He felt encouraged to keep going as his hands travelled from her waist further down.

Michelle's plan flew out of her mind the moment Peter's hand reached into her shorts. Though his mouth moved quick and rough on her chest, his hand was slowly making its way past the band of her panties. It felt like hours passed before he finally touched her.

Michelle's hand flew to her headboard as she tried to find leverage to arch up into Peter. He didn't speed up all, just starting slow circles on her clit as he continued working her breasts. He sped up every once in a while just to tease her but his pace was slow until he moaned when Michelle shifted, pushing into his hand. Michelle saw stars the second she felt the hum on her skin.

There was no time to hesitate now, Peter realized as Michelle pulled him up forcefully to kiss her. His hand sped up slowly. She was moaning into the kiss and he parted their lips just so he could hear her as he changed the pace again. Moans turned into high whimpers as she leaned up into him as far as she could. " _Peter!_ "

He made his goal getting her voice to that pitch again. His forehead resting on hers, he slowed and hastened his pace as he saw fit.

Before she could get too close to relief, Peter pulled his hand away completely. Her eyes snapped open as she looked to him pleadingly. "Please-" He interrupted her with a quick peck before he pulled away, his fingers hooking on the band of her shorts and panties. With one swift move, he pulled them down as Michelle held her breath in anticipation.

As Peter lowered himself onto the bed, leaning on his elbows, he grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her legs up over his shoulders one by one. His tongue continued the generous work his fingers were doing.

Michelle was incoherent as she fought to hold the stare he was giving her.

When she finally tipped over the edge, Peter kept up the pace until her limbs gave out completely. As he crawled back over her, he grinned when she kept murmuring his name as she came off her high. He brushed a loose strand of her hair back.

Michelle's heart was racing but she could still feel the small tinge that came with seeing him smile like that. She held in the confession that was threatening to come out. Those three words could cost her everything.

"It's your turn," she whispered to him after he kissed her.

"Trust me, Michelle," he huffed out as she unbuttoned his pants, "that was my turn."

As he pulled away, he quickly kicked off his pants and boxers before reaching over her to open her side drawer. He took a condom out of the box, remembering his joke from the day before about how many there were. "I've started making plans for the rest of that box," he joked carefully. "In case I'm ever invited back."

Michelle froze, her expression the same as she willed herself not to panic. Inviting Peter back would be a mistake. It was the most tempting offer she'd ever have to refuse.

"I don't know," she teased. "You do a lot of talking."

"You're not exactly quiet either." She giggled as she pulled him down to lie flush against her. His lips found their place again in her neck as he lined himself up. At his own pace, Peter entered her agonizingly slow as she gasped his name directly into his ear.

Michelle regretted every second that he didn't move, squirming as she impatiently waited. Peter smiled as he started his pace. The speed was enough to relieve her but he was gentler than she expected.

Before she could think of what to say, Peter's kisses teased her with nibbles along her shoulder. It felt like no time had passed before his kisses began feeling more like praise. He worshipped every inch of skin he could get his lips or teeth on as his hands weaved his fingers through her own and held her arms above her head.

Michelle wanted to ask something, anything, about what changed but she was too overwhelmed. He left her powerless to counter him, not even so much as move or try to return the effort. All she could do was receive, releasing only moans as every bit of her skin was touched, teased or ruined by Peter.

The pace was still steady as she neared her release, taken over by the intimacy in Peter's actions and her own feelings stirring in her stomach over the care he was taking with her.

She held her breath just in time to hear him speak. "I love you," he mumbled against her skin, his tone distracted once again as he continued his work. Michelle willed herself not to listen. A few thrusts later, her body worked against her as she nearly hit the edge from just letting those words echo in her mind until she could believe he meant them.

She gasped as she fought the end. He looked to her, keeping his pace and squeezing her hands gently in his. Michelle couldn't resist if she wanted to.

"I love you, Peter," she confessed fearfully staring in his eyes, just before she violently reached the edge. Tilting her head back, her hands squeezed Peter's as she came, faintly hearing Peter say her name a few times before following her, his pace speeding up just once as he rode out his orgasm.

Michelle wasn't ready to face the aftermath. She kissed him when he collapsed next to her and feigned exhaustion when they split. She waited with her eyes clamped shut until he followed her lead and pulled her in tight as he drifted off to sleep.

With her eyes still shut, Michelle spent the whole night cursing herself for being so stupid. Once she felt sure that he was asleep, she turned to look at him and regretted it instantly. All she could think about was how much she'd miss him once they said goodbye.

After everything they'd been through, Michelle failed to keep her secret for just one more day. All she needed to do was keep her secret just long enough for them to split amicably, but instead she confessed before the night was over.

That morning was awkward, even if they both denied it. Peter kissed her forehead when she woke up. She questioned how he never made it home.

"I told Aunt May I'd be sleeping over at Ned's."

"How were you so sure you'd stay the night?" His grin turned cheeky and she already regretted her question.

"After a performance like that?"

"Since when are you so cocky? I hate this color on you."

As they changed back into their clothes, they snuck kisses, getting as far away from a last goodbye as they could without realizing the effort was mutual. It wasn't until they were at her front door, Michelle biting his lip between her teeth and sucking until he saw stars, that she finally decided enough was enough.

"I'll, uh, see you at school," she said, doing her best to sound casual.

"Uh, yeah," Peter answered lamely, turning to walk down the hallway as he tugged his backpack on tighter.

Before he could take another step, he turned back to her, deciding enough was enough. Her words echoed in his head so much he couldn't hear much else. If he was going to have to move on, he needed to hear it from her.

"What you said in there before?"

"Yeah?" Michelle asked in a small voice.

Peter took a deep breath. "Did you mean it?"

"Did you?" she countered. They both stared at each other for what felt like forever before she finally came up with something to say. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could come back sometime?"

Michelle had to stop lying about just how desperate she was. Peter followed suit. "Any time."


End file.
